Bell (weapon type)
.]] '''Bells' , also called Handbells, are a recurring weapon type in the ''Final Fantasy'' series; they are often associated with Geomancers. For games with the classic row-based battle system, the power of bells remains unchanged when used from the back row. The bell weapons are associated with the Geomancer class, known as "feng shui knight" in Japanese. Feng shui is the Chinese studying of the direction, geography and/or weather to calculate the individual's fortune who resides or works in that place. Bells are used in the craft as instruments to dispel negative energy and stimulate positive energy, and that's why they are wielded as weapons by Geomancers. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Geomancer and Ninja jobs can equip bells in the original version; however, Onion Knights in the 3D remake can equip all weapons, and the Ninja cannot equip bells anymore. List of bells: *Diamond Bell *Earthen Bell *Rune Bell *Blessed Bell (3D) Final Fantasy V The Geomancers and Freelancers can equip bells. Damage for bells is calculated based on the attacker's Agility and Magic stats and the target's Resistance / Magic Defense. List of bells: *Diamond Bell *Gaia's Bell *Rune Chime *Tinklebell Final Fantasy XI The Geomancer uses handbells, a ranged weapon type akin to the Bard's wind and string instruments, to cast their various spells. There are currently five available. The Lady Bell and the Dream Bell are level 1 club weapons with no notable attributes that allow the user to use the "/bell" emote. List of handbells: *Matre Bell *Filiae Bell *Eminent Bell *Nepote Bell *Dunna Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bells are used by Beastmasters and Animists. List of bells: *Demon Bell *Glass Bell *Earth Bell *Heal Chime *Mythril Bell Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bells are used by the Beastmaster and Animist, Chocobo Knights, and Hurdy's special job, Bard. List of bells: *Demon Bell *Glass Bell *Heal Chime Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bells are classified as staves. List of bells: *Diamond Chime *Rune Bell *Reaper's Bell *Continuity Bell *Marianne's Bell *Susanne's Bell *Jingle Bell Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Bells are the lower-ranked weapons of the instrument type, and can be equipped by Firion, Bartz, Kefka, and Ultimecia. There also exist two accessories, the Angel's Bell and Archangel's Bell, which increase a character's Regen. List of bells: *Diamond Bell *Gaia Bell *Rune Bell ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bells are an instrument weapon type, appearing as low and high-level equipment. They can also be equipped by Terra and Prishe in addition to their previous users. List of bells: *Diamond Bell *Gaia Bell *Rune Bell *Blessed Bell *Tinklebell *Bell of Alexander Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bells can be equipped by the Geomancer, Bard, Moogle, and Pig. *Diamond Bell *Tinker Bell Final Fantasy Explorers'' Bells utilize club abilities, and can be dual wielded. Other than Freelancer, which can equip any weapon, Geomancer is the only job that can initially use bells. Bard can use bells after job mastery. List of bells: *Diamond Bell *Morphean Bell *Earth Bell *Binding Bell Category:Instruments Category:Weapon types